


Our Last Chance

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Last Chance, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Time Skip, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Noctis would marry Lady Lunafreya in a few days. Prompto had suppressed his feelings for his best friend so far, but now he wonders if he shouldn't take his last chance. Would it be possible to get the prince on a date after all?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. It's easy to fall in love

„This place is _so_ romantic!“

A sigh accompanied Prompto's voice as he said these words. His gaze slid to the beautiful canals and the gondolas that floated gently there. The air was pleasantly warm, the conversations of the people were a soft murmur in the background and every street offered so many opportunities to buy something for your beloved. Could there be a nicer place for a date than here?

„And you are here with us.“

Gladio’s voice rang out, making the blonde look from gondolas to the taller man. The shild seemed amused by his own words.

Ah, his dreamy thoughts were disturbed.

„All three of us.“

But it was Noctis voice that prompted Prompto to bite his lip. He went after the prince and his eyes studied his back. Yes, he was here with all three. But especially with one certain person.

„You... are a lucky man.“

Ignis’ comment made the group laugh a little and Prompto also laughed very softly. Even if he felt the telltale flush on his cheeks. In a way Ignis was right here too. He felt really happy to be here with his friends. That he had the right to be here with them. But maybe there was one more reason for his happiness than just that.

The blonde never thought he would ever come to Altissia. Not to mention experiencing that trip with someone who was particularly important to him.

Accelerating his pace a little, Prompto started walking alongside Noctis. Their shoulders touched and he grinned. Ha, it was really nice to walk next to Noct. Almost a bit like back in highschool, when their biggest concern was whether there was still a place in the arcade to play. They stayed there until Ignis had come by car to bring the lost prince home. Those were really nice times. Even if only an empty apartment had been waiting for him at home.

Noctis looked at him and grinned. Prompto wondered if he was thinking about the same thing as he was. At least until he saw something else over the black-haired man's shoulder what caught his attention.

"Wow. I wonder what this type of ice cream tastes like."

Leaving the prince's side, Prompto stopped in front of the ice cream stand and looked at the varieties to be sold. There were some flavors that he had never even heard of.

There was a soft "Hmm" when Ignis stood a second later next to him. He almost waited for the advisor to announce that famous phrase that a new recipe had come up. But even Ignis didn't seem to be able to make ice cream in a camp.

Only after a few seconds did the blonde notice that Noct did not respond. When he looked around at him, Noctis’ eyes sparkled as they only do on one occasion. A fishing pier was visible in the distance.

A laugh escaped Prompto's throat as he walked beside him again with playful steps.

Noctis really wouldn't be good on a date, would he? He paid no attention to the beautiful surroundings and didn‘t see all the possibilities to do something romantic. But a fishing dock? This was immediately seen even from the greatest range.

"Yeah, fishing."

The prince's voice sounded so anticipatory that Prompto had to laugh. He loved the way his eyes sparkled and his pace accelerated just to get there faster.

When the blonde looked over his shoulders to see if Ignis and Gladio were also following them, Gladio rolled his eyes in amusement and Ignis adjusted his glasses. Prompto could swear that the advisor is hoping for an exotic fish for at least one new recipe. But well, what did he know about Ignis’ thoughts.

A few moments later they were on the fishing pier and Noctis had cast the fishing rod. The three others were behind him and each one was busy with his own thoughts.

Prompto himself had crossed his legs while standing and pulled out his smartphone. Hopefully it looked for the others as if he was concentrating on the screen. But his light blue eyes were on Noctis’ back. Prompto watched the muscles work under his black shirt and how his pretty face was concentrating and still looking at the water with so much expression of joy. Noctis was just beautiful.

For a while, Prompto did nothing but look at Noctis. Somehow it was enough for him to just look at him. Just a little longer before the prince could no longer simply travel around the world with them. Before he was married.

The blonde swallowed at the thought, even if it wasn't a new one. He was happy for his best friend; it wasn't like that. The way everyone raved about her, Lady Lunafreya was definitely a great woman. Hey, maybe he would even be the best man at the wedding, who knew? He was just a little bit jealous. Someone other than him would stay by Noctis side forever. And well... do things that a best friend shouldn't do.

At the thought, Prompto bit his lip again. He had been doing this a lot since they were in Altissia. One thought kept coming to his mind in this romantic city. Was it really too late? Too late to be more than friends?

It was also nothing new that he was in love with Noctis.

Prompto didn't know when it started. At the beginning, he really only saw the black-haired as a friend. His best friend, with whom he wanted to spend all the time in the world. They had hobbies together, they understood each other and they could talk about everything. It was perfect.

But at some point, the blonde noticed that he liked it too much when Noctis touched him. His heart was beating too quickly when he smiled at him and his thoughts no longer knew any other topic.

He hadn't been surprised that he had fallen in love with his best friend. In a way, it would have been kind of strange if it hadn't happened to him. Prompto had noticed for a while that he could love men as much as women. The only problem was that Noctis didn't feel the same way.

Of course not. On the one hand, the black-haired had only talked about women when it came to love and sex, and on the other hand, well, he was just Prompto.

He had no doubt in his mind, that Noctis liked and appreciated him as a friend. Otherwise they would hardly have spent so much time together. But as a love interest? Ha, that was a stupid thought. After all, a princess was waiting for the prince! Even if Noctis wasn't engaged to Lady Lunafreya, only someone of royal blood would be considered. And of course someone with whom he could keep the Lucis bloodline. So two strikes for him.

Still, Prompto couldn't stop thinking about it. He had never tried it. He had never asked Noct if he wanted to go out with him or dared to take even the slightest step in that direction. It was only a matter of days before the prince would marry. Then it was really too late. Shouldn't he try? Just try and see what Noctis really thought about it and how he would react to it?

Would Noctis hate him if he did that? Wouldn't he want to be around him any longer if he understood that he saw more than just friendship between them?

The blonde didn't really believe that. Noctis had been his best friend for years. Maybe it would be strange between them for a while, but that wouldn't make him send him away.

...or?

By the Astrals, of course he was afraid! Everything could change, everything could go wrong! He could lose Noctis!

But if he didn't try, not once, he would regret it to the end of his life.

Okay, stay cool Argentum.

You're right. You will regret it if you don't try. So, you will definitely try it! Next time you catch Noctis alone! No more excuses! At the next possible time!

...oh gods.

"Jo Prompto, did you even listen!?"

Prompto winced at the loud voice next to his ear. His head turned in alarm and his smartphone almost fell out of his hand. He could hold onto it in the last second.

Gladio looked at him and made a face when the question was obviously already answered.

"Man, listen if someone tells you something!"

The shield shook his head, but despite his scolding he looked somewhat amused.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry."

The blonde grimaced apologetically as he rubbed the back of his head. He really hadn't noticed that the other two had been talking to him. Not a little bit. His thoughts had centered around Noctis too much. He in turn didn't feel disturbed while fishing. No matter what his companions did.

But at that moment Prompto didn't look at Noctis. No.

When Gladio started talking again and said that they should look around for a hotel while the prince was still fishing, the blonde could only look at Ignis.

Or more precisely. He noticed how Ignis looked at him.

It wasn't the first time Prompto noticed that the advisor looked at him with an illegible look after he was lost in his hopelessly romantic thoughts for a while. Something the blonde had talked himself into thinking he was just imagining.

But today...? It was almost as if he had said out loud that he wanted to take that tiny little chance for Noctis’ love. Oh gods, he hadn't really said it out loud, had he!? No nonsense! Otherwise the other two would not be so calm! Calm down!

The adviser adjusted his glasses and looked him straight in the eye. Over Gladio's shoulder as if he wasn't there. Something in that look made Prompto feel his anxiety.

It was almost as if Ignis could look straight into his soul.

He knew it, didn't he?

If anyone knew what he felt for Noctis, it was Ignis, who somehow recognized everything immediately. But how? Had he betrayed himself so much? Was it his eyes when he looked at him? His blush when they get closer? His longing to be close to Noctis?

Prompto felt his heart beat faster when he looked at Ignis and this telltale blush made his cheeks hot.

No, no! He imagined it! How should Ignis know that! He couldn't read minds, such nonsense!

Still, the blonde couldn't calm down. At least until Gladio said without any amusement:

"Prompto, I hope for your well-being that you have now listened! I will not repeat myself three times!" 


	2. Let's take a photo

Prompto couldn't sleep.

It was almost as if the gods themselves wanted to prevent him from distracting the prince from his fate. He and Noctis hadn't had five minutes all alone for them all day. Just when he had made that decision to finally be brave, something exactly like this happened. That was his luck again.

Of course, his timing wasn’t the best. There was a lot to explore in Altissia and they were not so familiar with the city itself that they could just split up on the first day. Someone could get lost. Or the empire, which was becoming more and more visible, could track them down. It was much safer if the four of them stayed together all the time. But his time was running out! Every hour that passed made it more unlikely that he could speak to Noctis on the subject. It was terrible. What should he do?

Prompto sighed as he turned away from Gladio, who was lying in bed next to him. His last straw had been to share the bed with Noctis tonight. If he had told him that he wanted to talk to him privately, even the prince would have waited to sleep. But even that plan hadn't worked.

When they entered the hotel room, Noctis lay down on one of the hotel beds with a loud sigh. Gladio had gone into the shower in the meantime. Before Prompto had the opportunity to sit next to Noct as usual, Ignis had already sat on the bed next to him and started a conversation about Leviathan's blessing.

Since this turned into a long conversation, Prompto had no choice but to sit on the other bed. After that he had no way of speaking to Noctis without Gladio or Ignis listening to them. Damn. It was not that they had a fixed order of how they slept or something like that. But mostly he shared the bed with Noctis. It had just happened over time. But of course, not today. Maybe he was cursed. Or fate wanted to tell him that he should keep his hands away from the chosen king. Which could also be possible.

But Prompto didn't want to give up yet. The courage would not leave him! Hopefully...

He had an idea how do it. But to do that he would have to wait until dawn. Before that, he would never be able to wake Noctis without waking Ignis.

The night passed and Prompto had slept so little because of the excitement and his thoughts that he was very pale and there were slight dark circles under his eyes.

"Dude, you look terrible. Are you okay?"

As they packed their things together, Noctis asked his question and Prompto's heart beat faster when he heard the genuine concern in his voice. Just the fact that the black-haired was worried about him just because he had bad night made Prompto fall in love with him again.

"Yeah. I just couldn't sleep somehow. No need to worry."

Prompto spoke his words with a carefree tone and stretched to shake off the tiredness. It would be really annoying if he had to explain why he had slept so badly.

After all, Noct just seemed to accept it. With a grin, he shook his head.

"I really can't understand that. I can always sleep. No problem at all."

Before the blonde could answer Gladios laughed loudly. The shield was just packing up the rest of their belongings while looking at Noctis.

"We know that nothing is more important to you than sleeping, princess. Just a shame that no prince will come to kiss you awake."

After this comment, Noctis actually turned a little red on the cheeks.

"How funny."

When he reacted, Gladio just laughed louder and Prompto also had to bite his lip to keep from laughing a little. Noct was just too cute when he was embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Noctis. Gladio just wants to distract us from the fact that sleeping next to his snoring needs a new level of meditation."

Ignis came out of the bathroom as he spoke, holding his glasses in his hand. His fingers skillfully cleaned it. Now it was up to Prompto and Noctis to laugh at it.

" _Hey_! I don't snore at all!"

Gladio's angry answer only made the two laugh even more. Even if Prompto's gaze got stuck on Noctis again. If anyone ever had to kiss the prince awake, he would volunteer.

Then Prompto finally got his chance.

When Ignis and Gladio were still checking out of the hotel, Noctis went outside and strolled in front of the stands to look at the delicious food which was currently being sold at the sales stands.

He was alone.

Before Ignis and Gladio could want anything from him, Prompto almost ran after Noctis. OK! Don't pinch now! You can do that!

Still, the blonde couldn't stop his heart from pounding so fast and he feel almost feeling sick with excitement. He had to do it now before he could change his mind or before Ignis and Gladio could come after them.

Just as the black-haired wanted to stroll further, Prompto reached him and tapped him on the shoulder with his hand. Whereupon Noct turned to him.

The moment of truth had come.

"Dude, do you have a minute?"

As if his question was superfluous, Noctis just grinned.

"Sure. I always have time for you."

Noctis, damn it. A slight blush spread across his face at this sweet response. Prompto took a deep breath. He had time all night to come up with a plan. All he had to do was look around a little.

“I heard about a fishing pier in the water in front of the harbor. You can only get there with a gondola. People say that at dawn there is the perfect place to take a photo, if you want to take a photo of Altissia in all its glory. I would like to take a picture of us there. Would you like to?”

Noctis’ eyes lit up at the mention of a fishing dock. How could it be otherwise. After all, he was just as enthusiastic about his hobby as Prompto was with his photos. That is why they got along so well in this regard.

A smile pulled the prince's lips and Prompto's heart beat even faster. If that was possible.

"That’s a great idea! Let's take a photo of the four of us!"

Well and that was the moment when the blonde's facial features slipped. No! He hadn't meant that kind of us! Noctis didn't seem to notice his reaction, he was already turning away to inform Gladio and Ignis.

Now he had two options.

The first would be that he simply accepted that fate gently pointed out to him that he shouldn't risk his friendship and let Noctis go.

The second was to explain again what exactly he meant. A new try, a new risk.

Prompto chose the second.

Before Noctis could disappear, Prompto reached out his hand quickly and held on to his upper arm. Whereupon he looked at him in confusion.

"No, dude. I just wanted to go alone with you. Only the two of us, like the old days."

The blonde didn't know exactly what his face looked like at the moment, but Noct eyed him. Gods, give me strength. The few seconds he had to wait for an answer seemed like years. His hand slipped from his upper arm. How embarrassing, he had still been holding him.

After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, Noctis grinned. He probably just thought that after all the months of four of them, he just wanted to have some time alone with his best friend. Which was somehow true. But all that mattered was his answer.

"Sure, we'll do that. I tell Gladio and Ignis to go buy supplies while we do that, and then we go. Okay?"

The blonde didn't feel able to answer. He just nodded, his face almost glowing with joy. Oh shit, it really happened!

When Noctis walked to the other two, Prompto turned away from them and pretended to look very hard at a stall selling keychains. His face had to be completely red and he only had a few seconds to calm down. But hey, damn it. He didn't really care! He would go out with Noctis! Almost like a date! He got his chance to speak to him in peace! That was perfect!

"Do you see something you like?"

When Noctis’ voice came up next to his ear so quickly, Prompto winced. Woah! That was suddenly!

"W-Wha ..."

Oh, the key chains! He couldn't tell Noctis that he just stared at it for no reason. Promptos’ eyes roamed the selection before discovering a small Chocobo keychain.

"O-Oh y-yeah. This one. But I don't want to buy anything now. Come on, let's go."

Before Ignis and Gladio could stop them.

The prince glanced briefly at the keychain he had pointed at before following the blonde's anticipatory steps. He went ahead and felt the joy of just being out with Noctis. Just both of them. It was just great. His smile had to shine like the sun itself at that moment.

They had a gondola all to themselves.

Together they sat on the back seat and Prompto might be a little closer to the prince than he should be. But it didn't matter to him. He would not let this rare moment pass by being undisturbed. Nobody watching them. Only he and Noctis were there.

Aw, and he admitted it. It was just great talking to his best friend. They talked about everything and nothing. About how it was to go by boat and how many big fish there were at sea, but also about how magical each photo looked in this city. Just because the place was so beautiful.

They talked about the Regalia and Insomnia, even if they only talked about the good times. Before the fall.

For that alone it was worth asking Noct about this. It was never strange between them. There were no topics they couldn't talk about and no moment of strange silence. No, it was just perfect.

They were still talking when they took a really great photo, and then when they decided not to go back so quickly.

Noct didn't even want to go fishing, even though they were all alone on the dock. Surrounded only by water. At some point they just sat together on the pier and took off their shoes so that their toes were hanging in the water. It was cold and small fish came over to see if this was new prey. A giggle escaped Prompto when a fish bit into Noctis' toe and the prince swore unroyally, only to then put his hand in the water and scare away the evil fish.

They sat very close together and their shoulders and arms touched. Actually, he would only have to move his hand a few centimeters, then he would be able to put it on Noctis'. But he didn't dare.

Now at least for him it seemed as if they both enjoyed being close to each other. After all, they were really best friends and since they left, they have only been traveling as a group. What was great, no question! But friends also liked to spend time alone.

It was almost so nice that Prompto could hardly bring up the subject of why he had come here. Hm. Start very slowly.

"So... just a few more days, then you're a married man."

Prompto tried to make his voice sound happy, even if this was the topic that bothered him the most. But Noct didn't seem to notice.

The beautiful dark blue eyes glanced over at him briefly before the prince sighed and then looked back at the sea.

"Yeah."

The blonde couldn't quite read the pitch. The theme of the wedding had come up again and again on their way and Noctis had raved about beeing able to see Luna again. But the Prince did not actually speak about what he thought about the wedding itself. Or what he thought about being a husband soon.

"...what are you thinking about that?"

After a short hesitation, Prompto took up the topic again. Whereupon Noct was silent for a moment before opening his mouth to answer. But damn it, the blonde knew that expression! No, he shouldn't talk to him like that.

"Noct, hey. It's just the two of us here. You can tell me what you really think. That's me here, you remember?"

Prompto jabbed his side with his elbow, causing Noct to rub his side in protest before he laughed. That casual laugh that he loved so much. They all played their part in the group. That was the case with groups. But here, when they were alone, Prompto really didn't want Noct to play a role. Not that of the prince, not that of the chosen one. He just wanted Noct.

"Dude, I don't know. I really like Luna. But I haven't seen her in eight years. What if we don't like each other like we used to?"

A sigh accompanied Noctis' words and his voice was heavy. And suddenly Prompto felt guilty. It was obvious that the Prince was very concerned with these thoughts and now he wanted to add more worries. Should he really...?

The blonde was still thinking about what to answer when Noct just kept talking. Maybe he didn't want an answer. Maybe he just wanted to speak openly and honestly.

“I also have no idea what marriage really means. I mean, Bro, seriously. I don't remember my mother or my parents' marriage at all. I have no idea what a husband should do. I mean, I didn't even have a date! Not once! Not even a first kiss! And then should I marry directly? Man, I feel like I should be flying an airship and I don't even have a driver's license. Do you know what I mean?”

Yes, Prompto knew what Noctis meant. The blonde already knew all that. He knew that Noct had no experience yet. The blonde himself had only been on a date with a female classmate from school twice, just at the time he met Noct. There he had got a little strange kiss that he didn't like. But nothing more had happened to him either. They were both only 20. That was not that old and their friendship had been more important to them than dating girls.

Now it was too late even for that. Noct had actually summed it up pretty well. Nobody thought of that, huch?

The two were silent for a while and their feet brushed softly through the water. A thought occurred to him and before he could even think about it, Prompto blurted out:

“Okay, then let's change that! You gain experience before you get married! We still have a few days left so you can practice for your marriage. I'll go on a date with you!”

At his words, Noctis turned to him so quickly that the blonde was afraid that he would fall straight into the water. Noctis looked at him so unexpectedly and surprised that Prompto only now realized what he had said.

He had just seriously asked Noctis for a date. No. He hadn't asked, he had simply determined that they would have one.

Help.

"W-What? What?! You mean that we both... _you and I_... should go on a date together ?! So... that _I date you_?"

OK! When Noctis spoke his words so frantically and blushed, Prompto felt as if he was going to die of embarrassment. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Should he just throw himself in the water and drown? That just sounded very inviting!

"Y-Yeah. I-I mean, just for practicing dude. Y-You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me if you don't know what to do. A-And I can tell you what I think I would do if I were you. D-Do you understand? Then you may feel a little more confident with the whole thing. "

Prompto waited exactly three long seconds. Three infinitely long seconds in which Noctis just looked at him with that face. Then he had lost all confidence.

"Okay, man, _please_ just _forget_ everything I said! That was a stupid idea and I'm sorry!"

His voice was almost shaking and Prompto turned his face, barely able to look Noct any further. God damn it was embarrassing! After all, he knew what he was thinking about it now, didn't he? He wanted that, didn't he? Then why did it hurt so badly?

That was probably the key word what the prince had used to fall out of his rigidity. The prince seemed to be startled by Prompto's reaction and immediately put both arms on his shoulders. As if he wanted to make him just look at him again.

“N-No, Prom, I was just surprised! T-That's actually a good idea. I-I like it! Okay? I think it's good! A little practice is really good for me! A-And you are my best friend! T-Thanks for wanting to help me!”

Now it was Prompto's turn to freeze. His heart was beating so loud that he could only hear a rustling in his ears. Did that mean... Had Noct really...

Swallowing, the blonde turned his head back to the prince. His eyes sparkled with excitement, he couldn't help it. Mainly because the black-haired's hands were still on his shoulder. Their faces were so close.

"T-This means...?"

Prompto formulated his counter-question in an embarrassed manner. He just felt pure excitement and would love to make a video from that moment and play it in a loop forever.

Noct looked at him. Just as embarrassed as he was, but a smile crossed his lips.

"W-We'll start practicing right away? O-Okay, then... D-Do you want to go on a date with me tonight, Prom?"

Prompto felt like a dream. A beautiful, romantic dream from which he never wanted to wake up again. Everything in his head was spinning. How long had he wanted to hear these words?

"Y-Yeah, I w-would like to do that."

Then Noct looked at him for a while. Both with embarrassment on the face. Before they couldn't help it.

They started to laugh. A happy laugh, with all the tension falling off their shoulders. It was such a strange moment, but also so beautiful! They laughed until they felt tears of laughter in the corner of their eyes.

Without saying a word, they agreed to stay a little bit longer and think about what had happened. Their feet brushed the water and Prompto sighed as he leaned against Noctis. Which still didn't seem to bother him.

He would really have a date with Noctis today! A real... well, a practice date. But date remained date! Oh, he was so excited! He wouldn't be able to think about anything else all day today! What a godsend!

They had been silent for a while before Nocti's voice suddenly sounded:

"But we don't tell Ignis and Gladio about it!"

Just at the thought, Prompto laughed out loud again. Still blushing. He really loved Noctis when he had to say the obvious out loud so sweetly.

" _Hell no_!"


End file.
